A New Villain in Town
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: A mysterious villain is attacking the city of Petropolis! What's this guy's main purpose on destroying said city? And will Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell defeat him before this guy will do any further damage? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(A/N: This popped in my head while I was at school, in April of 2011. I hope you enjoy it!)

(WARNING!: I do NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Mario, nor any major or minor references mentioned in this fanfic whatsoever. But I DO own the fanfic. Anyway, let's start our story!)

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "MARIO" AND "T.U.F.F. PUPPY" CROSSOVER FANFIC**

**"A NEW VILLAIN IN TOWN"**

* * *

><p>The city of Petropolis! A very peaceful place where everyone can live in harmony!<p>

*BOOM*

Well, maybe not...

It's almost one year after Dudley Puppy joined T.U.F.F. Him, along with his partner, Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F's #1 agent, have defeated a countless amount of villains. But now, they'll be facing a villain that's tougher than the other ones they faced...and he'll be one heck of a challenge. The BOOM you just read is a sign that he's here...and he's destroying the city! While this mysterious guy is doing his destruction, T.U.F.F. recieved intel about this...

And our story begins, in T.U.F.F. Headquarters...

[T.U.F.F. HQ]

The Cheif: Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office immediatly!

*door slams open*

Kitty: What is it, Cheif?

The Cheif: Thank goodness you two came. Anyway, we've recieved intel that someone, or something, is destroying Petropolis!

Dudley: If it's D.O.O.M. again, I'm SO gonna hit them hard with my Puppy Punch!

The Cheif: Umm... It's not D.O.O.M.

Dudley: The Chameleon?

The Cheif: No.

Dudley: ...Bird Brain?

The Cheif: It's none of the villains you guys faced before, OK?

Dudley: So? Who is it?

The Cheif: We don't know, but witnesses say this guy's a hybrid of both a dragon and a turtle.

Dudley: A hybrid of both a dragon and a turtle? Where have I seen this guy before? It's on the tip of my tounge!

Kitty: Anyway, where is he?

The Cheif: In Petropolis's main street. Somehow, he's wrecking up a supermarket there. If you guys are going there, all I can say is...good luck, because this guy might be the toughest guy you guys will ever face.

Both Dudley and Kitty: Thanks, Cheif!

The Cheif: Now get out there, and get rid of this guy!

Meanwhile in the supermarket...

[Main Street Supermarket]

?: Where's Mario?

Clerk: I don't know!

?: WHERE'S MARIO!

Clerk: No, really, I don't know who's this "Mario" of which you speak of!

*drops clerk from grasp*

*THUD!*

?: Grr...He's not here either.

The mysterious guy got out of the supermarket.

?: Well, I have to continue my search...If I have to tear down this city to do my search, that's fine with me.

Distant voices: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

?: Eh?

The distant voices came from Dudley and Kitty, rushing to the scene of the crime in the TUFFmobile. Once they got there, they stopped the car, got out of it, and pointed their laser guns on the mysteroius guy.

?: Who are you two?

Kitty: We ask the same thing! Who ARE you?

Dudley: Huh...? AHA!

Kitty: What wrong, Dudley?

Dudley: I knew this guy was familiar to me! This dragon-turtle hybrid is none other than Bowser, king of the Koopas, a highly intelligent turtle species, resident of the most gloomiest part of the Mushroom Kingdom, and archnemesis of the human plumber/adventurer/sports player/doctor/recrational event organizer/hero, Mario!

Bowser: Darn it! How did you know all that?

Dudley: Let's just say I've been playing video games.

Bowser: I've should've gone to Japan. Darn you, Nintendo!

Dudley: Anyway, what are you doing here, destroying the city?

Bowser: I got this letter, saying that Mario is going to have a vacation in the real world. So I'm using the Mushroom Kingdom's Warp Pipes to go search for him so I can defeat him, get Princess Peach, and rule the Kingdom! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kitty: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you guys talking about?

Dudley: I'll explain later. Anyway, what you're doing is wrong, my friend. I can't let a big Koopa such as yourself to destroy one of my favorite heroes! So we got no choice but to bring you to justice!

Bowser: ...

Dudley: What?

Bowser: Bring me to justice you say...Mario and his stupid brother Luigi always brought me to justice, even at events made by the same Mario. They always did. Thinking about it makes me mad! And when I'm mad, I WANNA PUNCH SOMETHING! C'MERE!

Kitty: Dudley, here he comes!

Dudley: LET'S DO THIS!

Bowser: RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR! YOU JUST MADE A NEW ENEMY, YA HEAR! JUST TRY TO BRING ME TO JUSTICE!

Uh, oh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Will Dudley and Kitty beat this big brute? Or will the brute beat them? There's plenty of excitement ahead in the next thrilling part of this story!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Up next is Chapter 2!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

(A/N: Here it is! Part 2!)

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS STAGE:<strong>

**BOWSER**

**(クッパ)**

* * *

><p>You are challenged by Bowser!<p>

TURN 001:

- Kitty used Karate Chop!

- 456 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- 637 damage to Bowser!

Bowser: Nice punch. But, what do you guys think of MINE?

- Bowser used Mega Punch!

- 653 damage to Kitty!

TURN 002:

- Kitty used Hi Jump Kick!

- 528 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Stunning Headbutt!

- 390 damage to Bowser!

- Bowser became dizzy! Won't attack for 1 turn!

TURN 003:

- Kitty used Mega Punch!

- 510 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used DynamicPunch!

- 678 damage to Bowser!

- Bowser is dizzy and can't attack!

TURN 004:

- Kitty drank a Healer Potion SP! 700 HP restored! All HP regained!

- Dudley used Mega Kick!

- 601 damage to Bowser!

- Bowser is no longer dizzy!

- Bowser used Dragon Claw!

- 507 damage to Dudley!

TURN 005:

- Kitty used Slash!

- A critical hit! 706 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Karate Chop!

- 614 damage to Bowser!

Bowser: You guys are tough. You guys remind me of Mario and Luigi. Grr, it makes me so mad, my blood is boiling!

BOWSER'S  
>FURY]<p>

- Bowser turned red in anger! Attack doubled!

- Bowser used Headbutt!

- 897 damage to Kitty!

TURN 006:

- Kitty used DynamicPunch!

- 578 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Cross Chop!

- A critical hit! 1298 damage to Bowser!

Bowser: I won't be defeated by the likes of you two!

- Bowser used Flame Breath!

- Multiple hits! 675 total damage to Dudley and 708 total damage to Kitty!

- Dudley got burned (BRN)!

- Dudley got hurt by his burn! 176 damage!

TURN 007:

- Kitty used a Full Restore on Dudley!

- Dudley's burn was cured! All HP restored!

- Dudley used a Max Potion on Kitty!

- Kitty's HP was restored!

- Bowser used Crunch!

- 807 damage to Dudley!

- Bowser calmed down from his anger!

TURN 008:

- Kitty used Mega Kick!

- 567 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley ate a Chocolate!

Dudley: O_O ...Hahaha...hahaha...

DUDLEY'S  
>[HYPERACTIVITY<p>

- Dudley suddenly felt a wacky sensation!

Bowser: Hey, what's wrong with him?

Kitty: Oh, let's just say he'll go coocoo for Cocoa Puffs, if you know what I mean.

Bowser: Wait, don't tell me he's gonna...

Dudley: Hahaha...hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bowser: Oh no!

Kitty: Oh yes! And when he's in this state, he's more powerful!

Bowser: Even worse!

- Dudley used SUPAH CRAZY ATTACK!

Dudley: HA GEE GEE! XD

Bowser: OH NO!

- Multiple hits! Bowser recieved mortal damage!

- Bowser is defeated!

- Dudley calmed down from his craziness!

- VICTORY!

RESULTS:

Dudley: Kitty:  
>EXP.: +9999 EXP.: +9999<p>

Money GET: $400000

Item GET: - Full Restore X5  
>- Max Revive X5<p>

- Agendex has been updated! It now has Bowser's information on it!

- DUDLEY LEVEL UP!

Lv. 80

HP: 2436 + 53 = 2489  
>ATTACK: 2109 + 31 = 2140<br>DEFENSE: 2347 + 45 = 2392  
>SPEED: 1389 + 32 = 1421<p>

- KITTY LEVEL UP!

Lv. 80

HP: 2208 + 52 = 2260  
>ATTACK: 1991 + 28 = 2019<br>DEFENSE: 1453 + 42 = 1495  
>SPEED: 2078 + 35 = 2110<p>

It looks like the heroes defeated the brute. But this doesn't mean the story ended. What will happen next? Find out in Part 3 of this amazing story!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: I'm a HUGE RPG fan, so that's why, from this fanfic, and many more to come, I'll be putting RPG-type battles (with, MOSTLY, Pokemon references in them). I just love 'em, OK? Chapter 3 is up next!)


	3. Chapter 3: Bowser's Revenge

(A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3!)

[Petropolis Main Street]

Dudley: Wow...we did it. WE DID IT! Man, this is more fun than defeating him in video games!

Kitty: Well, time to report this to The Cheif...

But as soon as Kitty was calling The Cheif...

?: Grr...you guys think that I'm that easy to defeat, do ya?

Dudley and Kitty: ...!

The voice came from Bowser, who got back on his feet, but was wounded.

Dudley: Hey, we thought we defeated you! No fair!

Bowser: Yes, it IS fair! And now you two will pay once I show you my ultimate power!

Bowser got out a multi-colored ball with a weird logo on it.

Dudley: Wait, is that a...!

Bowser: Yes.

Kitty: What?

Dudley: What Bowser has on his hand is a Smash Ball, Kitty! They say that whoever has it will use his/her ultimate ability, the Final Smash! And it wields the Super Smash Bros. logo!

Kitty: Super Smash Bros.? You mean that series of fighting games, right?

Dudley: Yep. Good thing I played the series's latest installment, because I'll never know what it is.

Bowser: While you guys keep chitchattering, I'll start using this ball's power!

Bowser then crushed the Smash Ball. A multi-colored aura is surrounding him.

Bowser: Soon, you two will see the true power of King Bowser Koopa!

Bowser used the Smash Ball's power. In a flash, Bowser grew in size, and now has a more monsterous appearance.

Dudley: Nice transformation. But you're going down anyway, Bowser!

?: I'm not Bowser anymore. I'm...GIGA BOWSER!

Dudley: Wait, Giga Bowser? The more-monsterous version of Bowser that only appears in Super Smash Bros. that is now officially invinsible!

Kitty: Man, Dudley. You gotta lay off the video games for awhile.

Dudley: Oh, come on! I like video games! They're like a hobby to me!

Giga Bowser: Are you two here to discuss your problems? Or to fight against me? Because you two are no match for the new me!

Kitty: You ready, Dudley?

Dudley: Always ready, Kitty.

Dudley and Kitty: Last Battle! Ride On!

Giga Bowser: RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS STAGE<strong>

**GIGA BOWSER**

**(ギガクッパ)**

* * *

><p>You are challenged by Giga Bowser!<p>

TURN 001:

- Kitty used Slash!

- 0 damage to Giga Bowser!

Kitty: WHAT! My attack has no effect on him!

Dudley: Let me try.

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- 0 damage to Giga Bowser!

Dudley: It is true...he IS invincible!

Giga Bowser: See? I told you guys that you two are no match for the new me! TAKE THIS!

- Giga Bowser used Fusion Flare!

- 1689 damage to Dudley and 1735 damage to Kitty!

Dudley: Darn it...he really is powerful...

TURN 002:

- Dudley used a Max Potion! All HP restored!

- Kitty used a Max Potion! All HP restored!

- Giga Bowser used Fusion Flare!

- A critical hit! Dudley and Kitty recieved mortal damage!

- Dudley and Kitty collapsed and passed out!

Giga Bowser: Man, that was so easy! Take that losers!

Oh no. This is bad for our heroes. Is this it? Has Dudley and Kitty suffered a tragic defeat? Will Bowser (now as Giga Bowser) continue his search for Mario and destroy Petropolis? Part 4 will determine the outcome, because the story is not over yet!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Don't worry. Dudley and Kitty are not ACTUALLY dead. It's just like the story said, they collapsed and passed out, just like in the Mario & Luigi series, when Mario and Luigi, for example, collapse and pass out when they lose all their HP (it says so in the HP's description in Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story. Also, since this a T.U.F.F. Puppy-Mario crossover story, I'll call the Giga Bowser part a "Super Smash Bros. reference". Also, this is a fanfic, so I can make Giga Bowser learn Fusion Flare, one of Reshiram's signature attacks, and I can make it hit 2 (or more) opponents. Anyway, with all of that aside, Chapter 4 is up next.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of Arceus

(A/N: Here's Chapter 4!)

[T.U.F.F. HQ]

The Cheif: Keswick, what's the status of Agent Puppy and Katswell's mission?

Keswick: Well Cheif, according to the s-s-s-surveilence footage on one of our cameras on Main Street, they have defeated the c-c-creature.

The Cheif: Awesome!

Keswick: But it gets worse.

The Cheif: Say wha?

Keswick: The creature somehow s-s-s-survived their hardest attacks. And now, he used a multi-colored ball with a weird logo on it. A S-S-S-Smash Ball, if I recall correctly.

The Cheif: Aha, go on...

Keswick: He used it to transform to a giant monster. He later throwed 2 giant fireballs at them, thus k-k-k-k-killing the agents in the process.

The Cheif: Wait a minute, Keswick. Are you saying that Agents Puppy and Katswell are...DEAD!

Keswick: Well, that's what I thought. I mean the monster threw 2 giant fireballs at them. They're severly wounded right now, but they could be passed out. Check out the footage.

Keswick acssesed the surveilence footage via The Cheif's computer. It shows Giga Bowser, still standing, and Dudley and Kitty on the floor, severly wounded.

The Cheif: I can't believe that monster defeated my best agents! It would be awesome if they're back on their feet, but still...

Trooper: What's wrong, Cheif?

The Cheif showed the footage to the Trooper.

Trooper: Holy cow! That's one giant reptile! O_O

The Cheif: Yeah, and he defeated MY best agents!

Agent 1: We heard that Agents Puppy and Katswell are defeated. Why?

The Cheif showed the footage.

Agent 1: Defeated by a mere giant monster-like reptile. Darn it...

Soon, the entire building went to The Cheif's office and saw the footage. They're surprised, shocked and sad.

Agent 2: Everyone don't panic! I saw on TV shows that if you believe on the ones you love, they might get back on their feet! Maybe it'll work on them.

The Cheif: Then what are you guys waiting for, then? START BELIEVING!

Agent 1: We believe in you two!

Agent 2: You guys are the only ones who can save Petropolis from evil!

Trooper: You guys can do it!

Keswick: You guys are the best a-a-a-agents ever!

The Cheif: C'mon, you two! Get up and get rid of that monster!

Everyone: YEAH!

Meanwhile in a endless white void...

[Mystery Zone]

Kitty: Ugh...what happened...? Dudley?

Dudley: Huh? What happened? Where are we?

?: You're in your sub-concious.

Dudley: Huh? Who said that?

?: Me.

Dudley and Kitty couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them is a floating white creature with some sort of divine power. It also has the power to transform to any element.

?: I'm Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon and creator of the universe. I'm also known as the Original One.

Dudley: Arceus? I think I have you in a video game, hmm?

Arceus: ...?

Kitty: Anyway, why you're here?

Arceus: I came to tell you two that you're the chosen ones.

Dudley: Say wha?

Arceus: You two are the only ones who can save Petropolis and the world. Everyone is waiting for you two to complete that mission. Just look at everyone believing in yourselves.

Arceus then opened some kind of portal that showed everyone at T.U.F.F. waiting for them to get up.

Arceus: See what I mean? Now, I'll leave you two to defeat the monster.

Dudley: We can't! I mean, he's invincible! He also has this dark power flowing around him!

Arceus: Dark power? Well, I bring light! So, if he's invincible, I'll make you guys more invincible!

Dudley: Really?

Arceus: Yes. Now, it's time to bring that monster to justice! Ahem...

Dudley: Here it comes! =D

Arceus: ...スーパー でんせつの パワー! (Super Legendary POWER!)

Two orbs of light came right out Arceus's body. Then, they immediatly went to Dudley's and Kitty's chests, straight to their hearts.

Dudley: Whoa, what's this power?

Arceus: That, my friend, is some of my source of power. With it, you too can be a divine being like me. They revive you, heal your wounds, and makes you guys invulnerable to any attack, including attacks from darkness. You guys can also have abilities normal organic beings can't posess. Well, I hope this will help you two defeat the monster. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my place in the universe and protect it from darkness.

Arceus disappeared.

Kitty: C'mon, Dudley! We got a monster to get rid of!

Dudley: Right!

They dissapeared too, back to the real world.

With the help of Arceus, our heroes got what they need to get revenge on Giga Bowser.  
>Will they succeed? Find out in the next exciting part!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: I know, this is T.U.F.F. Puppy-Mario crossover fanfic, but I'll call the Arceus part a "Pokemon reference". Also, I got the sub-concious part from watching many cartoons and animes. Also, I put Arceus there because it's the most powerful creature Nintendo ever created, even though it's not part of the Mario universe (it's a GOD Pokemon). Anyway, Chapter 5 is up next!)


	5. Chapter 5: Super Dudley and Super Kitty

(A/N: Here it is! Chapter 5!)

Meanwhile, back in the real world...

[Petropolis Main Street]

Giga Bowser: Well, I guess my work here is done. Now, to keep searching for Mario...

But just as Giga Bowser was leaving the battlefield, he felt something shaking under his feet.

Giga Bowser: Huh? What's this vibration?

The vibration got worse.

Giga Bowser: What's this? An earthquake?

Actually, this is no earthquake. It's actually a sign of some power releasing from somewhere...or someone. Giga Bowser turned back to see what makes the vibration. To his surprise, Dudley and Kitty's bodies floated from their resting place.

Giga Bowser: Huh? What's going on here?

Dudley and Kitty suddenly revived from their brutal beating, their wounds healed, and they're unleashing a divine power...Arceus's power.

Dudley and Kitty: !

Giga Bowser: What the...

*BOOM*

A burst of white light obscures his vision. The light then faded. To Giga Bowser's surprise, he saw that Dudley and Kitty are back to life, but this time, they can fly, their outfits are golden yellow and they wear capes similar to the capes Mario wears when he used a Cape Feather.

Giga Bowser: Light...I hate it! You are going down, Dudley and Kitty!

Kitty: We're not Dudley and Kitty anymore.

Dudley: We're...SUPER DUDLEY AND SUPER KITTY! And you're going down, big time!

Giga Bowser: Grr...just try and beat me, you divine freaks!

Meawhile at T.U.F.F. HQ...

[T.U.F.F. HQ]

Keswick: Whoa, you've seen that, Cheif?

The Cheif: Yeah, I can't believe that they came back to life, but extra powerful now. Man, I feel so...happy!

Agent 2: I knew that believing in them will work!

Everyone: C'mon agents, defeat him!

Back at the battlefield...

[Petropolis Main Street]

Super Kitty: You know what they say...light always triumphs over darkness...

Super Dudley: And it will always be that way...

Super Dudley and Super Kitty: SO DIE, YOU OVERGROWN DARK REPTILE!

Giga Bowser: I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS STAGE<strong>

**GIGA BOWSER**

**(ギガクッパ)**

* * *

><p>You are challenged by Giga Bowser!<p>

TURN 001:

- Super Kitty used PK Love!

- It's super effective! 3679 damage to Giga Bowser!

- Super Dudley used Judgement!

- It's super effective! 4015 damage to Giga Bowser!

Giga Bowser: You guys are more powerful than I expected. Watch, as I use Fusion Flare again on you two!

- Giga Bowser used Fusion Flare!

- 0 damage to Super Dudley and Super Kitty!

Giga Bowser: WHAT! Now my attack doesn't affect you!

Super Kitty: We're invulnerable to ALL attacks, now!

Super Dudley: Awesome, huh?

Giga Bowser: Grr...

TURN 002:

- Super Kitty used Divine Beam!

- It's super effective! 3542 damage to Giga Bowser!

- Super Dudley used PK Love!

- It's super effective! 4156 damage to Giga Bowser!

- Giga Bowser used a Heart Container! All HP restored!

TURN 003:

Super Dudley: Hey, Kitty. Can I attack first this time? I wanna show this guy a more powerful version of my Puppy Punch!

Super Kitty: ...OK.

- Super Kitty passed her turn!

Super Dudley: Now watch, as I will one-hit KO you!

Giga Bowser: Oohh, I'm so scared! Like that'll ever happen.

- Super Dudley used Falcon Punch!

Giga Bowser: Wait, what did the text said!

Super Dudley: Now you'll see MY true power now!

Giga Bowser: I'll never die, ya hear me! NEVER!

Super Dudley: Falcon...PUNCH!

Giga Bowser: O_O NOOOOOOOOO!

*Falcon Punch'd in the face!*

*KABOOM*

- It's a one-hit KO! Giga Bowser is instantly defeated!

- VICTORY!

RESULTS:

Dudley: Kitty:  
>EXP.: +0 EXP.: +0<p>

Money GET: $0  
>Item GET: None<p>

- Agendex has been updated! It now has Giga Bowser's information on it!

The battle is now officialy over. Our heroes finally defeated Bowser. But this doesn't mean the story ended. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion of this story!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: This is the best chapter I've ever made, by my opinion. The epilouge is up next!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Epilouge

(A/N: This is it! The conclusion! Enjoy!)

[Petropolis Main Street]

The battle was already over. Half of Petropolis was destroyed by Super Dudley's Falcon Punch. But it was worth it, because the Falcon Punch is the only attack Super Dudley needs to defeat Giga Bowser once and for all. At the battlefield, Bowser returned to normal (his Smash Ball's power was gone because of the Falcon Punch), and now was severly wounded on the ground. Dudley and Kitty returned to normal too. They used up their power. I told you guys Bowser'll be one heck of a challenge (well, to Mario, it's not much of a challenge for him anyway). Anyway, back at T.U.F.F. HQ, everyone was celebrating because of Bowser's defeat. And now, Dudley and Kitty are thinking about what to do with him. They decided to arrest him, but Dudley told her that his punches can break anything, even reenforced steel. And so, Dudley has another idea...

Dudley: The only way he got here is because he used a Warp Pipe...

Kitty: I never played video games before, but what's a Warp Pipe?

Dudley: Well, a Warp Pipe is the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom's way of transportation. They come in a variety of colors, but most of the Pipes they used is green. Some pop out of the ground, others pop out of the ceiling, walls, etc. They jump in them, and they could go from home to home, or even dimension to dimension. Bowser must've used one to come here. But where is it...?

Dudley found it. On the mountaintop of a mountain next to Petropolis, right where Rancho Boobamunga was.

Dudley: To the TUFFmobile!

So they went there (with an unconcious Bowser tied up on the trunk of the car) and found the Pipe. Since Dudley thinks Bowser's heavy, he used another way to carry him...or THROW him to the Pipe.

Dudley: I know this tecnique from one of my video games.

Kitty: ...

Dudley: First, I grab him by the tail. Then I lift it, then I swing him around, like a hammer, and at just the right time, I throw him to a spiky, explosive bomb. But since there is no bomb, I'll throw him to the Warp Pipe. I wonder if it works in real life?

So Dudley grabbed Bowser's tail, swung him around and threw him to the Warp Pipe. When he got in the Pipe, it suddenly sank in the ground.

Kitty: O_O Wait, how did...!

Dudley: Oh, I forgot to mention something. Warp Pipes sometimes do that.

Kitty: ...

So, Bowser went back to the Mushroom Kingdom, unconcious (with the help of Dudley), Petropolis was rebuilt, and 2 months later, a ceremony took place...

[T.U.F.F. HQ Entrance]

Audience: *Super Smash Bros.-like cheer*

The Cheif: Agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. As Cheif of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, I, Herbert Dumbrowski, will award you two with these medals for defeating that monster and saving Petropolis!

Audience: *Super Smash Bros. Brawl-like cheer*

- Dudley and Kitty obtained Medals!

The Cheif: And, as a bonus, we'll take a picture of you two for your future Hall of Fame!

Dudley: Really! Man, I can't believe we got this far! I'll never forget the day we defeated Bowser!

Keswick: And now for you ph-ph-ph-photo! Strike your best poses and say "Cheese"!

Dudley and Kitty: Cheese!

*FLASH*

Keswick: Perfect!

The Cheif: Anyway, how did you two revived, get all golden-ish and powerful enough to defeat the monster?

Dudley: Well, let's just say that a divine creature named Arceus gave us that power.

The Cheif: Arceus? What the heck's an Arceus?

Kitty: Some video game creature Dudley has.

Dudley: No really! We saw it with our own eyes! Well, not really, but it gave us the power to defeat the monster! Maybe soon, it'll go up to you and make you all immortal and golden-ish as well. If it wasn't for it, Petropolis is doomed!

The Cheif: Well, you got a point there...I wish I can have that kind of power...anyway, thanks for saving the city from the horrible creature!

Dudley: No prob!

Kitty: Anytime.

Well, that's it. Another mission accomplished by the best secret agents ever. But there's still many challenges ahead waiting for our heroes. What will happen next? We'll find out soon enough...

THE END

SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:

-Butch Hartman (for creating T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Nickelodeon (for airing T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Billionfold Inc. (for creating T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Shigeru Miyamoto (for creating the Mario series)

-Nintendo (for making my favorite games, The Legend of Zelda reference, Part 5 of story)

-GAME FREAK (for creating the Pokemon games, Pokemon references)

-Shigeki Morimoto (for creating Pokemon, Pokemon references)

-HAL Laboratory Inc. (Giga Bowser, for creating the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. references)

-SEGA (Sonic references)

-Ashi Productions (Falcon Punch meme on Ep. 51 of the anime F-Zero GP Legend)

-Brownie Brown (EarthBound references)

-CAPCOM (MegaMan StarForce reference, Part 3 of story)

-AlphaDream Corporation (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story references)

-Cartoon Network (PowerPuff Girls reference, Part 1 of story)

-General Mills (Cocoa Puffs reference, Part 2 of story)

-Annonymous Guy ("$400000 Dollars" meme, Part 2 of story)

-My brain (for the ideas)

-And you (for reading)

(A/N: Don't go away! There is an extra chapter up next!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Extra Chapter

(A/N: And now, here's the extra chapter! Enjoy!)

A few days later, in the Mushroom Kingdom...

[Mario's House]

Mario: Wow, that's some vacation, huh bro?

Luigi: Yep, very relaxing. It's a bit weird that Bowser isn't looking for us, because we brung Peach and Daisy along with us.

Mario: Yeah, it IS a bit weird...because YOU sent that letter to Bowser's Castle!

Luigi: I said I'm sorry! I just wanna let my friends and enemies know that we're going! That's it! I just wanna be a nice person, that's all.

Mario: Whatever. Anyway, up for a bit of Mario Kart Wii?

Luigi: Yes. Turn on the Wii, I'll catch up.

Mario: OK.

But as soon as Mario turned on the TV...

Announcer: This is a MKNN (Mushroom Kingdom News Network) Special Report!

Anchorman: We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash. Bowser, the Koopa King, got really beat up! And now we go live in Bowser's room in Bowser's Castle.

Reporter: Thank you. We're here live in Bowser's Castle, where we see a really beat-up Bowser. Take a look.

In Mario's TV screen, he sees Bowser with many casts and bandages.

Mario: Holy cow! How did he end up in that state?

Luigi: What happened?

Mario: Look.

Luigi looked at the TV.

Luigi: Wow! How did he end up like that?

Mario: I don't know. Did I go sleepwalking and bashed him up?

Luigi: Maybe. But I always go to the bathroom very late at night. I always saw you in bed, even in our vacation house.

Mario: So, if it wasn't me, then who did?

Reporter: And now, we ask Bowser a few questions. I hope he doesn't burn me with his fire breath. Anyway, what happened to you?

Bowser: I got this letter, saying that Mario and Luigi are going to take a vacation in the real world...

Mario: _

Luigi: Eh, hehe...

Bowser: ..., so I used a Warp Pipe to find and defeat Mario! When I used it, I ended up in a city which houses many highly-intelligent animals. Petropolis, if recall correctly.

Mario: Petropolis?

Luigi: What kind of city is that?

Mario: If he used a Warp Pipe to find us, I think that city's in the real world.

Luigi: We should go there one day.

Bowser: Everyone there called me a "dragon-turtle hybrid".

Mario: Well, it's true.

Luigi: I thought so too.

Bowser: So I started to search for Mario first. To make my search easier, I started to crush the buildings with my punches and strangled everybody into answering me. Then, they came. Two secret agents. A boy dog and a girl cat. Their names: Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell.

Mario: Dudley Puppy?

Luigi: Kitty Katswell?

Mario: Who the heck are those two?

Luigi: I don't know, but if we continue watching this, I think we'll learn more about them.

Mario: I thought the same thing. Let's keep watching.

Luigi: Also, do you think that dogs and cats are supposed to be mortal enemies?

Mario: Yeah, I guess. But I think that in Petropolis, dogs and cats can be friends, partners, couples, etc.

Luigi: Weird...anyway, let's keep watching.

Bowser: They beat me up, big time. They used all kinds of martial arts on me! Even Pokemon-like attacks!

Mario: Wow. Whoever these two are, they're really good fighters.

Luigi: I know, right? Let's keep watching.

Bowser: Good thing I still have enough strength in me left to use a Smash Ball I've saving all this time.

Mario: A Smash Ball? I thought Super Smash Bros. Brawl was over a couple of years ago!

Luigi: I know, it's weird, right? Who could save an item THAT powerful?

Bowser: So I used it to transform to Giga Bowser! Good thing that I'm invincible at that time! I used a Pokemon-like attack called Fusion Flare on them 2 times, and BOOM! I defeated them.

Luigi: Well, it's true. Giga Bowser IS powerful.

Bowser: But just as I was about to continue my search, I felt a vibration that worsens every second. I realized that the vibration was coming from Dudley and Kitty, who are revived, their wounds healed and used some kind of divine power. They defeated me. After that, I ended up here. I don't know how I ended up here, but the last thing I remember was being Falcon Punch'd...and that's it. That's why I ended up like this.

Reporter: So there you have it. You guys think that Mario and Luigi sleepwalked and bashed him? Hahaha...WRONG!

Anchorman: So this ends another MKNN Special Report. Thank for watching. And now back to our present broadcast.

Mario: Ah, so that's how he ended up like that.

Luigi: I think we should challenge those secret agents for fun one day.

Mario: ...Nah, I think not. Anyway, let's play. I'll own you with my Sprinter!

Luigi: Not if I own you with mine!

Mario: Let's-a go!

THE END

(A/N: Well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed this crossover story! Thanks again for reading!)


End file.
